


Blue bird

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 13





	Blue bird

Rubbing his eyes still full of sleep, Eiji went to the kitchen barefoot, he had forgotten to put on his slippers.  
The light was on.  
Ash was near the sink, with a towel over his shoulder and a glass of orange juice in his hand; her blonde hair was still wet from the shower.  
"Hi"  
"But when did you come back?"  
"Half an hour ago"  
"I didn't hear you," said Eiji yawning loudly.  
"I made slow"  
Eiji rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Yeah, I forgot that lynxes are silent by nature"  
"You're always nice, you," Ash said sarcastically.  
"Sure," Eiji replied promptly with a grin.  
Ash drank a juice.  
"Eiji?"  
"Are you trying to go to sleep a little ok?"  
Ash emptied the rest of the juice into the sink. "Five minutes I go to sleep"  
"Right away, because then I have to kick you out of bed," Eiji replied with a dry wave of his hand.  
Ash hid the shadow of a smile and said "I give up"  
He got up to see if I got there ...  
Eiji raised his large dark eyes, suddenly serious. "Anyway, are you okay?"  
"Yup"  
"Thank goodness," Eiji replied with a smile, touching his arm.  
"I am very resistant," Ash boasted.  
Eiji burst out laughing. "In any situation? In a little while, you seem to be talking about a watch"  
Ash made a face. "At least, I don't start running as soon as I see a mouse!"  
"Go to sleep"  
"Right away, sir!  
"Eiji?"  
"Hm?"  
"Something has gone into your hair," Ash replied, noticing something in the boy's dark hair.  
"Where is it?"  
"I do"  
Ash stuck his fingers through Eiji's locks of hair.  
A blue feather.  
Like that...  
Of a blue bird with lively black eyes, who years earlier, came to find him on the windowsill of his window of his room, whenever something bad happened and remained there for hours, trying to console Ash in his own way.  
He blinked, shocked.  
Maybe that little bird, are you Eiji?  
"Are you all right? Are you shaking ..." Eiji asked in alarm.  
Ash did not answer, the feather slipped from his fingers which fell to the ground.  
"Can you just stay here for a while?"  
Ash hid his head against the curve of Eiji's shoulder, inhaling his slightly sweet scent and enjoying the warmth of Eiji's hands on his back.  
Perhaps, something to live for was there and Blanca was wrong, saying that boy was not his salvation.  
Blue bird ...


End file.
